


Any Way You Want It

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat's birthday, F/F, Strap-On, cape!kink, i tried so hard, it still ended up fluffy, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: This is basically a glimpse into Cat and Kara's sex life as they are out for a birthday dinner where they discuss some pleasant memories... and make some new ones.





	Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceshipsAreCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceshipsAreCool/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Spaceshipsarecool. She's the absolute best. She has taught me so much and been so patient with me. She doesn't take any credit and has always encouraged me. 
> 
> I tried to write something seductive and kinky for her, but it all came out as fluff. Go figure. 
> 
> Also, 7,100+ words is too many for a one shot. It's just too many. And it hasn't been betaed because it took me forever to write. I was trying to get out of my comfort zone. I was so close. Lol!

“I can't believe you don't remember!” Kara looked at Cat with raised eyebrows and a wide, disbelieving smile.

 

“You can't expect me to remember every time we got frisky in a pool,” Cat answered, equally disbelieving. 

 

“Cat,” Kara shot back with a laugh, “It was a glass bottom pool at a hotel where a presidential fundraising gala was happening.” She paused for effect, then added, “On the floor under the pool!”

 

Always composed, Cat furrowed her eyebrows and breathed out as if she were trying to think. “That does sound familiar,” she said casually. Kara laughed again, shaking her head as her wife grinned back at her. “It was fun, wasn't it?” 

 

“Of course it was fun,” Kara confirmed. 

 

Cat lifted her wine glass and quietly said, “To many more years of fun.”

 

Kara lifted her glass, too, lightly clinking it against Cat's with a crystal clear ding. They each took a sip and settled back into their chairs. Kara took a long look at Cat, who held her gaze, each woman enraptured by the other. 

 

Kara leaned forward and laid her hand over her wife's, grazing her fingers over her knuckles. “Happy birthday, Cat,” she said quietly. 

 

Turning her hand over to easily hold Kara's, Cat returned, “Thank you.” 

 

They'd been married for years now, each year happier than the previous. Tonight they were celebrating. A new, upscale restaurant was having a soft opening and they had invited several local celebrities to come out. They would have been fools not to invite someone of Cat's influence, and they'd been working to score points all evening. 

 

The place was nice, with soft lighting perfect for a romantic evening. The dining room was large, but had several nooks and crannies that accommodated tables, giving it an intimate feel. A live band and sizeable dance floor were highlighted in the center of the room.

 

A waiter came up as the two women still had their hands clasped with adoring expressions. “Can I interest you in another wine, or perhaps, dessert?”

 

Instantly irritated, Cat's grip on Kara's hand tightened slightly. Refusing to grace the waiter with eye contact, she took a sideways glance in his general direction. “No, thank you. Go away.” 

 

The surprised waiter glanced to Kara and she mouthed, “Sorry,” with a sympathetic face. He turned to leave without a word. 

 

Just then, Cat perked up. “Actually,” she called after him. “Dessert sounds wonderful.” Kara didn't miss the glint in those hazel eyes and she shook her head slowly with a close-lipped smile. 

 

They selected a dessert and the waiter walked away to fill the order. 

 

“You and your innuendos,” Kara commented after they were alone again. 

 

“Whatever do you mean, dear?” Cat seemed absentminded as she pulled a pencil bottle of perfume from her purse and spritzed her neck. 

 

Kara smelled it only a second later. She recognized it as her favorite scent. She knew this move well. Foreplay started early with Cat. She would spend an entire evening, even an entire day, seducing Kara slowly. Kara loved it every time. Cat knew she couldn't resist the scent and the moment it hit her nose, Kara felt a stirring in her abdomen. This would be a night to remember. 

 

Though, truth be told, sex with Cat was always memorable. Cat made sure of that. Kara had gathered early on in their relationship that Cat had varying tastes when it came to sex, and she enjoyed pulling Kara into her whimsy. 

 

********************

 

The first time Cat surprised Kara with a request, she was hesitant… very hesitant. They'd had sex a little more than a few times and it was amazing. By far, it was the most mind blowing experience Kara had ever had. After only the first time, she craved sex with Cat, needed the contact with her.

 

But, one night, when they were in the California king bed with soft sheets and heavy breathing, Kara hadn't expected Cat to stop her movements so abruptly. She slowly opened her eyes to see Cat looking at her curiously. 

 

Swallowing thickly to control her breathing, Kara reached her hands to Cat's face. Concerned, she asked, “Are you okay?” 

 

Cat answered the question with a question. “Will you try something for me?” Her concern left and Kara was suddenly anxious. Cat must have seen it, because she said, “You can trust me.” 

 

Hands still lightly touching creamy cheeks, Kara whispered, “Okay.” 

 

Cat moved off of her and off the bed. Kara watched her go to the closet. Her anxiousness grew with each passing second of listening to Cat rummage around. 

 

Finally, her girlfriend came back out, walking toward the bed with slow steps. She was holding something. Kara looked down at the object and her eyes grew wide. She breathed out at the studded black leather straps, phallus attached. Though Kara knew exactly what it was, she had never used one. 

 

They'd talked about it, using toys or props. Kara always blushed and averted her eyes, embarrassed. She couldn't help but feel inadequate at being inexperienced with things that obviously pleased Cat. She wished she was worldly and bold. 

 

Staring at the strap-on, Kara wanted to say something. She wanted to sound confident, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was, “Oh, um…”

 

Cat crawled across the bed, eyes on Kara's. Kara moved to sit up as Cat came to settle on her knees next to her. “It's okay if you've never used one,” Cat told her. She extended the toy to Kara. “Just take a look.”

 

Kara slowly took it, feeling silly at not really knowing what to do with it. She wanted more than anything to meet Cat's needs. Rocking this powerful, assertive, gorgeous woman to orgasm was Kara's greatest pleasure. If Cat wanted her to do this, she would do her best to be open. 

 

She told herself it wasn't that big a deal. It was only a strap-on. Still, the unfamiliarity of it, combined with Cat's obvious desire to be pleasured by it made Kara afraid of falling short. 

 

She looked shyly at Cat as the object lay loosely in her hands. “Touch it,” Cat prompted, quietly. 

 

Kara gazed down at it. Slowly, she brought her fingers to curl around the silicon. Grazing it with her thumb, she bit her bottom lip. She glanced up to Cat and saw darkening pupils looking back. She registered the timbre of Cat's breathing. The woman was turned on simply by watching Kara fondle the thing. 

 

Seeing how it affected Cat, Kara decided she was willing to take a chance. “How do I-,”

 

“Oh, no,” Cat interrupted. She pressed her palm to Kara's chest, easing her back into the mattress. “Tonight, I just want you to feel what it's like.” 

 

The moment Kara's back hit the bed, Cat placed open lips on Kara's mouth. It was a wanting kiss and the sensations that Kara had felt only a few moments ago began to return deep inside her. With a solid sweep of her tongue against Kara's bottom lip, Cat took control of the younger woman. 

 

Taking the strap-on from Kara's hands, Cat made quick work of putting it on, all the while kissing Kara senseless. Slipping her hand down, Cat began to swirl her fingers around Kara's swelling clit. Kara tried to tear her lips away for a gasp, but Cat only let her get a small gulp of air before continuing the frantic kiss. 

 

Kara's fingers began scratching up and down Cat's back and Cat involuntarily began to move with the rhythm of Kara's hands. Kara was already squirming under her lover's skillful touch. 

 

A moment later, Cat's fingers were gone and Kara felt the tip of the silicon cock pressed firmly to her clit. She took a sharp breath in. Using a knee shoved against Kara's thigh, Cat pushed her legs apart. The next thing the younger woman felt was the toy being dragged up and down the length of her folds. She couldn't suppress the instinct to arch into it. 

 

Cat's voice, low with seduction, spoke at the shell of Kara's ear. “You want more?” Kara only moaned and Cat told her, “Say yes.” 

 

“Y-yes,” Kara breathed out. 

 

Cat gently pushed the cock into Kara's entrance, already slick with desire. Kara opened her mouth and groaned loudly. Cat took her time, moving in a few inches and coming out, only to move in an inch further on the next slow thrust. 

 

The blood flowing into Kara's lower abdomen made the muscles there exquisitely sensitive and the ridges of the toy sliding against her inner walls was a new and wonderful feeling. She'd never been stretched and filled liked this before.

 

“Feel it,” Cat whispered. “Feel me filling you, Kara.” She gave the first hard thrust that pushed the cock far into Kara and her muscles involuntarily clenched around it, making her flush all over, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. The back of her head sank into the mattress as she responded, arching into Cat.

 

Kara's hands that had been scratching at Cat's back grabbed her hips, digging in and holding the woman in place. Cat made another long, hard movement and Kara's hips lifted off the bed to move with her. Every pull out and thrust in drove Kara's body to the edge. She loved the rhythm of their bodies moving together like this.

 

Cat had learned how to bring Kara to the brink and hold her there early on in their sexual relationship and this was no different. The slow and deep pace was just what Kara needed to be fully aroused and aching for release.

 

“You like it, don't you?” Cat's question was rhetorical. It was clear by the moaning coming from her throat that Kara most definitely liked it. Still, Cat wanted to hear it. “Say it.”

 

“I… like it,” Kara could barely speak through the throbbing of her inner wall. Just then, Cat's teeth squeezed her nipple. It didn't hurt, but the pressure was perfect and sent tingles through her stomach. She gasped in reaction and it spurred Cat. 

 

The woman on top opened her mouth, taking in as much of Kara's breast as she could. She sucked and bit down hard, pulling Kara's nipple in her teeth. It would have been painful for a human, but for Kara, it was beautifully stimulating. It was the first time Cat had bitten her like this. She wanted more. 

 

“More… please.” Kara was surprised at her own desperation, but Cat obliged her, combining a deep thrust of the cock, along with a rough bite at her nipple. Kara bucked into her, crying out and tangling her fingers in Cat's curly hair. 

 

Just then, Cat pulled out of her and extracted her mouth. Kara whimpered at the loss. 

 

“Hands and knees,” Cat said. There was something unfamiliar in her voice, a lust filled authority. Kara opened her eyes to see Cat's hooded gaze, lips parted with deep breathing. There was predatory expression on her face that made Kara falter. 

 

“Cat, I, um,” Kara stammered quietly, embarrassed again. She felt a blush coming to her cheeks. 

 

She watched as her girlfriend’s features softened, but only slightly. She reached a hand to Kara's face. Arching one eyebrow she said, “I told you, you can trust me.” 

 

Though Kara was uncomfortable at being driven from her comfort zone, there was still something about Cat's touch that was gentle and irresistible. Slowly, Kara turned over, propping herself on her hands and knees. 

 

Cat's warm hands settled over Kara's ass and she began rubbing circles over her. When Kara felt soft kisses on her back, she relaxed. Cat kissed her way up Kara's spine, running her hands the length of her thighs. 

 

“Do you trust me, Kara?” The question was whispered with lips against the back side of her ribs. 

 

“I trust you,” Kara whispered back. 

 

Without warning, the toy was moving against her folds again, seeking entrance. Not giving time for Kara's mind to catch up, Cat thrust into her deep and hard. Kara's body was pushed forward with the pressure and she almost fell onto her elbows. Despite the stumble, the aggressive move made her hot everywhere.

 

Cat's hands were digging into Kara's hips, anchoring herself into the young woman as she pulled out and pushed in at a dizzying pace.

 

Kara let out short groans with every thrust and when Cat adjusted the angle so that the cock rubbed against her most sensitive spot again and again, she felt her legs giving out. 

 

The ridges of the toy slid against her walls, catching every throbbing muscle and Kara couldn't stop them from tightening around the cock. She and never felt her body do so many involuntarily things. She was out of control. 

 

Cat's was moving fast and Kara couldn't keep up. She was losing it. She tried to move with Cat, but her motor control was leaving as her body gave in to the sensations. Kara couldn't think anymore. Cat was literally fucking her senseless.

 

“Touch yourself for me,” Cat told her. 

 

“I…” Kara trailed off, her mind slipping into euphoria with every filling of the cock deep inside. “... can't.” 

 

Cat understood. One hand released its grip at Kara's hip. Kara's clit was swollen and ripe. Cat's fingers found it quickly and massaged it thoroughly. Kara cried out again, her body bucking hard back into Cat, pushing the toy even deeper. One final thrust, along with the attention at her clitoris, had Kara seeing fireworks behind her closed eyelids. Goosebumps spread over her entire body. She collapsed on the bed, convulsing, her mouth open, sucking in oxygen. 

 

Moments later, her muscles were useless. Kara was completely relaxed. As her breathing slowed and the heat began to subside, gentle hands began rubbing soothing patterns across her back. Soft lips kissed Kara's shoulder tenderly. Cat lowered herself onto Kara, her front pressing into Kara's back. 

 

“Amazing,” was all Kara could say. 

 

Cat didn't respond, though Kara felt Cat settle her temple into the back of her neck. Her lover melted into her. Cat traced her fingertips the length of Kara's arm, bringing her hand to rest over Kara's. 

 

Kara had never been this physically molded to someone. The closeness was so intimate. It was everything.

 

********************

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Kara blinked, startled, as if she were brought out of a trance. She took in a breath. The vivid memory had caused her heart rate to increase slightly. 

 

“Just... memories,” Kara answered. 

 

“Good ones,” Cat said with a smirk, “judging by that grin.” 

 

“Very good ones.” 

 

An easy quiet settled between them as they watched one another. Slowly, each woman narrowed her eyes, trying to guess what the other was thinking. Then they smiled slyly, realizing they were on the same page. Foreplay, indeed, started early with Cat. 

 

Just then, their waiter brought the dessert and left without a word. Blue and hazel gazes were still locked as Cat leaned forward to pick up one of the two forks on the plate. She cut a bite of the exquisite looking piece of chocolate cake. 

 

Kara leaned in as Cat lifted the fork. Cat's eyes went to Kara's mouth. Cat extended the fork and Kara parted her lips. Cat's own lips separated as she watched Kara's mouth. When the fork was close enough, Kara touched the tip of her tongue to bite of cake, licking the smallest amount of icing. Cat was captivated. 

 

Opening her mouth and taking the bite, Kara slowly pulled back, letting the tongs of the fork drag between her lips until Cat lowered it. After so many years together, Kara knew the things that set Cat off. Her mouth was one of them. She pushed her tongue back out and ran it over her top lip first, then her bottom, licking the icing away. 

 

“Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Cat breathed out. 

 

She put the fork down and stood from her chair. Taking two slow steps, Cat came to stand in front of Kara. She held her hand out to her young wife. Kara took it and allowed herself to be pulled from her chair and toward the dance floor.

 

Hand in hand, they stepped onto the glossy, wooden dance floor. Cat placed Kara's hand at her hip and put her own hand on Kara's shoulder. 

 

“Letting me lead?” Kara asked. She gave a easy prompt against Cat's hip and they began moving together across the floor. 

 

Cat shrugged. “Sometimes I like it when you lead.” 

 

Kara gathered her meaning and said, for the second time that night, “You and your innuendos.” 

 

Cat quickly asked, “Are you saying you don't want to lead?”

 

“Oh no,” Kara said quietly, “I'm certainly up for a little role reversal.” 

 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed. “Does that mean I get to wear the cape?” 

 

Another memory came to Kara's mind. Prompted by the images, Kara wrapped the hand at Cat's hip around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. Cat's fingers went to the back of her neck, drawing them together as their tongues began a different kind of dance. Kara let her mind wander to the memory.

 

********************

 

Kara would never forget the first time she saw Cat enveloped in her cape. It was early morning. They had left the balcony door open in their distraction and never made it out of bed to close it. Cat was always turned on when Kara came to her right after a battle. She said she liked how aggressive Kara was with adrenaline coursing through her and an air of victory about her. 

 

It was cold in Cat's bedroom when they were stirred from sleep. Kara had gone to the bathroom, leaving Cat to contend with the cool air in the room. 

 

Kara came out of the bathroom to the most spellbinding sight. Cat, adorned with nothing but Kara's cape held around her, leaning against the balcony door frame, looking out to the morning sky. Kara moved unconsciously, coming to stand behind her, drawn by the beautiful contrast of Cat's messy, blond hair against the deep red of the fabric. 

 

She put her hands on Cat's waist and buried her nose in the disheveled hair, breathing in the remaining scent of Cat's perfume from the night before. The smell always drove her crazy. Her mouth found its way to Cat's neck. The woman in her arms tilted her head to the side and Kara placed open mouthed kisses just below Cat's jaw. 

 

Slowly, Cat turned, keeping her neck exposed, silently asking Kara not to stop the caress of lips on the sensitive area. Kara obeyed, taking fistfuls of her cape and pulling at it, bringing them close together. Her kisses turned to sucking. She knew the pressure would leave bruises on Cat's neck, but she didn't care because she knew Cat didn't care. 

 

Releasing her easy hold on the cape, Cat brought her hands up to palm Kara's breasts, squeezing hard and eliciting a moan. Kara tore her mouth from Cat's neck to take a breath. 

 

Cat took advantage of the second of weakness and began pushing Kara back toward the bed. Kara curled her fingers around the wrist pressed into her stomach. She could stop Cat at any moment, but the stirring in her belly and the beating of her heart told her she didn't want to. 

 

The pushing didn't stop when the back of Kara's legs hit the mattress. Cat shoved her unceremoniously onto the bed. Kara fell back with an, “Ohf.” 

 

She looked up to see Cat sitting tall on her knees. Kara's cape was still around her, draped across her shoulders. It was slightly open, exposing the slope between her breasts and Kara could see that her nipples were erect under the fabric. 

 

The sight of her lover, towering above her, cloaked in crimson, and turned on had Kara overwhelmed. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. 

 

Then, Cat reached for the hem of the cape. She kept her eyes on Kara's as she lifted it to her own cheek, feeling the softness of the material. Kara swallowed hard as Cat dragged the fistful of cape lazily down her chest, across her stomach and toward her lower abdomen. 

 

Kara watched Cat dip the fabric between her legs and press the heel of her hand against her center. Cat's eyes fluttered closed and she dropped her head with a quiet moan. Kara was mesmerized at the sight of Cat getting herself off with the cape in her hand. 

 

When Cat lifted her head and looked at Kara again, her eyes were dark with desire. She pulled the cape away from her core and showed it to Kara. A prominent wet spot was displayed against the bright red. 

 

“Look at what you do to me,” Cat said, barely above a whisper. “Look at how you make me want you.” Cat's breathing was getting deeper with her clear arousal. “Do you wanna see more?” 

 

Kara could only look at her, mouth agape in awe, and nod her head. Cat put the cape between her legs again and pressed her fingers against it, rubbing at her own clit through the fabric. Letting her head fall back, Cat adjusted to spread her knees wider on the mattress. She propped herself up with her free hand on Kara's chest, her legs failing at the stimulation. She began groaning at the rhythm she was creating over herself. 

 

Heart beating wildly, Kara was paralyzed. The aching inside her was divine and she knew watching Cat come would be enough to set her off. 

 

But then Cat said, breathy, “If I have to make myself come, Kara, so help me-,” 

 

She wasn't able to finish the sentence before Kara switched their positions at lightning speed, pushing her down into the bed. Her mouth ravaged Cat's perfect breasts as both hands went to Cat's sex. 

 

The cape tangled in both their hands. They didn't care. They wanted each other desperately. There was no tenderness. Kara thrusted roughly into Cat with one hand while the other rubbed and pinched at her clit furiously, the cape still caught between them. She was sitting at the boundaries of her superpowers, holding back, not wanting the moment to end too quickly.

 

The friction of the cape against Cat's most sensitive areas had her moaning with pleasure as it created a perfect heat on her skin. Kara didn't slow down her aggressive movements even as Cat moaned her name again and again. 

 

Cat slammed a knee into Kara's center and Kara cried out excitedly, pushing her fingers impossibly far into Cat. Her small body arched off the bed, then collapsed in a frenzy of involuntary convulsions. Only then did Kara finally slow down. 

 

She rolled off her girlfriend, dragging the soaked cape with her. They lay beside each other, both breathing hard, Kara's cape laying loosely over them. 

 

Eventually, Cat turned her head and met sky blue eyes. Her already unruly hair was now damp with sweat, further curling it. Dark eyes had cleared to hazel again. Cat was stunning with flushed cheeks and a sated expression. 

 

Reaching down, Cat bunched the cape in her hand and held it up for Kara to look at. “You are not allowed to wash this.” She turned onto her side and came face to face, nose to nose with her lover. “Every time you fly into a fight,” she said softly, “you remember what we did with this.” She stroked the soft material over Kara's cheek, causing the woman to close her eyes. Her lips touched Kara's as she spoke. “You remember what you do to me.” She placed the gentlest kiss on Kara's mouth. “Remember how much I love you, and you come back to me.” 

 

Kara's eyelids opened at the rare show of emotion from this fierce woman. She lifted her fingers to splay across Cat's face, running them into her hair. 

 

“I love you, too. Always,” Kara said. 

 

********************

 

“People are looking, Kara.” 

 

Kara suddenly realized that her lips had wandered with her mind. She was kissing at Cat's neck, unashamed. She had been swept up in the memory.

 

Tearing her mouth away, Kara giggled as she rested her cheek to Cat's temple. “You like it when people look,” Kara retorted.

 

Cat only gave a small shrug in reply. They continued moving smoothly across the dance floor, becoming less aware of the people around them. Kara adjusted her hands and gave Cat the lead position. With only a second’s worth of a fumble in their step, Cat took the lead, putting light pressure on Kara's hip to guide her. 

 

Kara knew she couldn't lead with closed eyes and, right now, she wanted to close them. She didn't want to focus on anything but her wife. The scent of Cat's perfume hit her nose again and Kara breathed it in. The hand Kara had at Cat's shoulder came to rest in the crook of her neck and Kara buried her nose in Cat's hair. 

 

Cat's hand slipped around to Kara's back, drawing them closer together. Their steps began to slow as their arms began to wrap around one another. “You won't believe what I've been thinking about,” Cat said. 

 

Kara snorted out a tiny chuckle, thinking it was ironic considering where her mind had just been. “Try me.” 

 

Cat pulled back to look at her. “Two words.” Kara lifted an eyebrow, waiting. “Lab coat.” 

 

Kara's lifted eyebrow fell and she licked her lips as another night came to mind. It was a night when she had come home late and wandered into the bedroom to the sight of her wife in a crisp, white, buttoned up lab coat… and nothing else. 

 

Her mouth had been hanging open when Cat took slow steps over to her. The purposeful swing in the small woman's hips told Kara that she definitely wanted to go along with whatever was happening. 

 

When she was in front of Kara, she reached a hand behind her neck and grabbed a fistful of long hair. Kara gasped, but it was smothered when Cat pressed their mouths together in a zealous kiss. Kara's hands moved to Cat's waist and she felt the stiffness of the new lab coat material. 

 

Cat pulled away, whispering against Kara's lips that they had a very important science experiment to explore that evening. 

 

Just as Kara was about to close her eyes and begin savoring this memory as she had the other two, Cat's voice startled her again. 

 

“Stay with me, Danvers-Grant.” 

 

Kara's eyelids were heavy. The combination of Cat's perfume, and her hands, and the vivid images in her mind was driving Kara crazy. She knew that's exactly what Cat wanted. She had been setting this up since they walked into the restaurant. 

 

There were a lot of things Kara loved about being married to Cat. She loved that they did life together. Work schedules, raising Carter, PTA meetings, board meetings, near death dangers, and getting dinner ready on time, they did it all together. Kara loved that she could depend on Cat for anything, anytime. She loved the emotional intimacy they shared and the fact that each one was the only one the other told everything to. 

 

She loved loving Cat, and sex with Cat was always powerful and overwhelming. Receiving from Cat made her feel like the most important person in the world. Cat treated her like royalty. Giving to Cat was a privilege, and when her wife came apart in her arms, Kara thought she owned the universe. 

 

They made love often and it was always full of passion and need. They enjoyed pleasuring each other many different ways. Sometimes it was with a toy, and sometimes it was with a prop or role play. Sometimes, Cat followed Kara into the shower and Kara lifted Cat onto her hips. Holding her back to the cold tiles while the hot water rained down, Cat encircled Kara with her legs while Kara rocked her to an orgasm. Sometimes, it was in the kitchen. Sometimes, it was in Cat's office. 

 

Then there were quiet nights, when they were both exhausted from the day, but still desperate for one another. Kara loved those nights, with nothing between them, not even air. It was just hands, and mouths, and beautiful, soft sounds.

 

There were times like tonight, when Kara knew it was coming hours before it came and the anticipation built inside of her like a pressure cooker until she couldn't keep her hands or mouth to herself.

 

Just then, Kara's body stopped moving. They were at the edge of the dance floor. Her breathing was shallow and heat was rising in her belly. Cat noticed, and smirked. 

 

Kara quietly said, “You're turning me on and you know it.” 

 

Cat reached her hand up to Kara's face and slowly nodded her head. With parted lips, she ran the tip of her middle finger from Kara's temple, down her face and under her jawline, her eyes following the path of her fingers. They couldn't stop looking at each other. 

 

“Let's get out of here,” Cat whispered. 

 

Kara only nodded her agreement. They finally separated and Kara resented the cool air she felt on the front of her body. Walking with quick steps, the two women gathered their things from the table and headed for the coat check. 

 

With her hand on Cat's lower back, Kara guided her through the chairs and tables and into the side hallway where Cat had dropped off her coat. When they came to the coat check desk, no one was there. They both breathed out, frustrated, and looked around for an employee, any employee. 

 

Kara was unable to stop the movement of her hand from the dip of her wife's back, up to her shoulder blades, and back down. The skin of Cat's exposed shoulder, bare from her sleeveless dress, was begging to be kissed. Kara tried to resist, but she couldn't. She leaned slightly down and pressed a kiss to the spot, then another, and another. 

 

Her lips moved of their own accord to Cat's neck. Kara heard the small woman's heart beating faster. Cat brought her arms around Kara's shoulders and Kara was only aware of two things: Cat's pulse under her lips and the intoxicating scent of her perfume. 

 

Driven by the increasing ache inside her core, Kara bit down on Cat's neck. Her wife groaned and Kara felt the heat rising from them both. Cat pulled away abruptly and Kara saw those familiar hooded eyes. 

 

Suddenly, Kara was being pushed back through the open door of the coat check closet. The second they were in the small room, Cat closed the door. With a raised eyebrow focused on Kara, she slowly turned the lock on the knob. 

 

“You can't be serious,” Kara said, knowing that her wife was completely serious. Cat just nodded, her hands on Kara's sides, pushing her back again. The garments on the hangers brushed her arms as she took backward steps. “We'll be home in less than a half hour,” Kara half heartedly protested. 

 

“I can't wait that long,” Cat husked. “I need you now.”

 

Kara's shoulder blades hit the wall with a loud thud, Cat's mouth instantly sucking at her neck. Kara moaned through closed lips, fingers tangling in her wife's hair, holding her perfect mouth in place. 

 

Cat's penchant for sex in public places wasn't new to Kara. Really, this closet provided more privacy than they'd had before. At first, Kara had found it unnerving. Now, it was exhilarating. She would never admit it, but part of her wanted people to see or hear. Cat was the most remarkable and sexy person on the planet and Kara pridefully wanted everyone to know that they belonged to each other, not just in name, but in body. She wanted people to know that only she got to touch Cat like this.

 

Kara gasped at Cat's hands beginning to knead her breasts over the fabric of her dress. Cat bit down hard on her neck and it sent a rush through Kara. Knowing she couldn't leave a mark always made Cat push the envelope when she was being passionate and rugged. 

 

Barely able to speak, Kara whimpered, “Cat,” weak with need. She leaned forward and started pulling at the skirt of Cat's dress, trying to get her hands under the material. 

 

Just then, petite, but sure, hands shoved her back into the wall. The back of Kara's head bumped the wall with the force of the push. Her eyes snapped open and locked onto Cat's. 

 

The slightly shorter woman had her pinned to the wall, holding her with palms pressing into her shoulders. With a low voice, she said, “You give me skin first.” 

 

With that, Cat grabbed Kara arm and roughly spun her around. She used her body to push Kara into the wall again. Kara couldn't help being keyed up when Cat was like this. They both knew Kara was strong enough to take over, but every time Kara let the lack of control stand. Kara wasn't a submissive person. Still, there was something about giving Cat control over her that was arousing, and at the same time, comforting. She was always safe with Cat, and she knew Cat always wanted to please her. 

 

The contrast of the cold wall at her front and the warmth of Cat's body, flush against her back, only made Kara hyper aware of every micro move Cat made. 

 

Slowly, Cat released her tight grip on Kara's arm and eased her body away. The younger woman's heart beat faster as Cat's fingers went to the top of the zipper at the back of her dress. With achingly gradual progress, Cat pulled the zipper down. 

 

Small, disconnected breaths escaped Kara's throat at the sensation of Cat's lips trailing behind the opening zipper. The cool air that rolled over her skin was quickly replaced with the warmth that Cat's mouth brought. The lower the kisses went, the more intense Kara's desire became. She was burning with a need to take Cat, but she waited.

 

Nimble fingers traced up the length of Kara's back and under the sleeves of her dress, pushing it off her shoulders until the fabric settled at the bend in her elbows. Her wife's hands reached around to cup her breasts from behind. Kara leaned her forehead against the wall at her front as Cat began massaging. 

 

“Feels good,” Kara breathed. 

 

Cat's only response was move one of her hands south. Palming Kara's core, she dragged her fingers over her wife's clit. Kara bucked into her hand, her head falling backward.

 

Cat began a barrage of friction-causing movements over Kara. The heat waves coursing through her began to make Kara's knees weak. She refused to give in to Cat's touch this easily. She needed more first. 

 

Kara pushed off the wall, turning in Cat's arms. She reached to the sleeves of her dress that were still hanging on her arms and quickly shucked the garment. She stood naked in front of her wife. The green in Cat's eyes was gone, replaced by dark longing. 

 

They were separated by the shortest distance, both taking open mouthed breaths. Cat's gaze roamed languidly down and up Kara's body. Eyes locking with the young woman’s, Cat drawled, “What are you waiting for?”

 

Kara didn't need further prompting. With super speed, she shot forward. Wrapping her arms around Cat's waist, she moved them together, like a blur, across the large coat closet. The clothes on the hangers rustled with the wind created. Cat found herself instantly pressed to the opposite wall. 

 

The superhero didn't have clever one liners or seductive rhetorical questions. In fact, when she was like this with her wife, Kara usually couldn't manage to speak at all. She was always enthralled with Cat. 

 

Their breaths mingled together with the closeness of their lips. With a last look at Cat's eyes before her own slammed shut, Kara claimed Cat's mouth. There was no easing into it, they'd been doing that all night. Kara couldn't hold back her need any longer. The floodgates opened and the two women unleashed their desire. Tongues pushed and teeth scraped as they pressed into one another. 

 

Kara didn't mean to, but in her enthusiasm, her hands went to the neck of Cat's dress and she yanked at it. The expensive material tore down to Cat's chest. Kara hesitated, afraid Cat might be upset. But when her wife felt the falter in Kara's movements, she whispered harshly, “Just get it off.” 

 

The hesitation vanished. With both hands, Kara grabbed the fabric at each side of the tear and pulled. The dress ripped apart, revealing Cat's perfection underneath. Kara let the shredded dress fall to the floor. Their bodies collided in a storm of wandering hands and tangling hair. 

 

Just then, the handle to the door jiggled. They froze, wide-eyed, just as Kara was lifting Cat's leg at the knee to expose her center. 

 

From the other side of the door, a gruff voice muttered, “Where is the damn key?”

 

With her x-ray vision, Kara watched the clerk walk away, down the hall. After a few seconds she whispered, “He's gone.”

 

They looked at each other for a single second before they came back together. When Kara began working her mouth over Cat's neck, Cat mumbled, “And they say marriage takes the excitement out of a relationship.” 

 

Knitting her brow, Kara asked against Cat's skin, “Who says that?”

 

The answer came after a moan caused by Kara's teeth nipping at Cat's collar bone. “Not us, darling.” 

 

Kara grinned and found Cat's breasts with her fingers. She put enough pressure against Cat to hold her against the wall, hands working at her chest. Kara pinched Cat's nipple, hard. A sharp inhalation told Kara that the move had hurt. She repeated it at the other nipple, this time eliciting a groan. Kara knew it wasn't the pain Cat enjoyed, it was the rush of adrenaline that came with it.

 

Sure enough, only a few seconds later, Cat responded, hooking a leg over Kara's hip and opening herself up to her wife. Kara grabbed the leg and held Cat up. Reaching down to touch slick folds, Kara penetrated her with three fingers thrust deep inside. 

 

Cat dropped her head against Kara's shoulder and breathed, “Yes… yes, baby.” With disconnected ahs and ohs, Cat began to move in the rhythm Kara set, bearing down against her hand. “More, mmm, give me more.” 

 

Kara obeyed and put her alien strength to the best use she'd been able to find for it in all her years on Earth. She began pumping in and out of Cat at a dizzying rate, pushing farther in than any human would be able to in this position. She felt Cat's muscles clenching and releasing around her fingers. Kara closed her eyes, allowing her sense of touch to savor the sensation of Cat's stimulation. 

 

She continued holding Cat up, fucking her as hard as she could against the wall without bruising her too badly. The small woman was reduced to nothing but loose limbs and tiny moans with each thrust. Sweat dripped down Cat's forehead and Kara felt a microbead of it land on her shoulder. 

 

“Kar… Kara,” Cat whined, asking for release. 

 

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. The same clerk was outside. “Hello, what's going on in there?”

 

“Don't stop.” It wasn't a request, though Kara had no intentions of stopping. They ignored the interruption as Cat's moaning grew louder as Kara slammed her thumb against Cat's swollen clit. Cat bucked into her and Kara pushed back. Cat's hips banged against the wall again and again until she cried out, tensing tightly around Kara, and then completely relaxing. 

 

“I've got you, love,” Kara whispered, allowing her wife to melt into her, holding her securely as she rode out the orgasm. 

 

From behind the door came a hesitant, “I… I'm calling security.”

 

Cat mustered her last bit of fortitude and lifted her head from Kara's shoulder, damp waves of blond draping her cheek. “Fuck off!” 

 

Kara chuckled, hearing the man rush back down the hallway. “He's gone again,” she spoke gently. 

 

Cat's heaving chest began to calm. She relinquished her hold on Kara, pulling back to look at her. Her eyes went to Kara's lips and she leaned in again to press a kiss to the spot. “Love you,” she whispered. 

 

“Love you, too,” Kara replied. Then, as quickly as Cat had come, she was ready to give. Kara started at the feeling of fingers pushing at her center. The ache returned tenfold. She involuntarily leaned into her wife and Cat put a steady and sure arm around Kara's waist, supporting her as she increased the pressure against her clit. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kara panted, already out of breath. “He's just going to come back.” She forced her eyes open. “Take me home.”

 

Cat gave a sly grin. “Only if I get round two.” She gave Kara an open mouthed and wanting kiss that Kara returned with enthusiasm. 

 

When they separated, Kara said, “It's your birthday. You can have as many rounds as you want.” 

 

Cat laughed lightly and the two women finally came apart. Kara went back to the other side of the spacious closet to retrieve her dress. As she was slipping it on, she glanced over to see Cat holding the torn remnants of her own dress, accusing eyebrows raised at Kara. 

 

“Well, look what you've done.” The tone was playful, as was Cat's grin. 

 

They both began searching for Cat's coat. Kara perked up, looking toward the door. “He's coming back.” Cat pressed her lips together, stifling a laugh. 

 

They doubled their efforts until Kara found the cream colored trench-style coat. She came to wrap it around Cat's shoulders and Cat quickly snaked her arms into the sleeves while Kara began buttoning. Cat pulled the belt around, but Kara gently took it from her hands, tying it around her waist, and affectionately adjusting the collar. 

 

Smiling at one another, they moved toward the door. Kara unlocked it and pushed it open for Cat. They emerged just as the clerk came back with a security guard. 

 

“There they are,” he snapped, clearly annoyed. Cat and Kara turned toward him. His eyes went wide and his attitude faltered at recognizing the women. “Mrs. Grant, I, uh, I,” he stuttered. 

 

Cat took pity on him, knowing he was only doing his job. “My wife and I had excellent time tonight. Thank you for the wonderful service.” 

 

With that, the two women walked away, the clerk calling after them, “Thank you so much Mrs. Grant! Do come again.” 

 

Cat and Kara snickered at the pun the man had unwittingly made. “Remind me to give this place a good review in the next issue,” Cat said, quietly, as they made their way out of the restaurant, arm in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, friend. Hope you liked it.


End file.
